El tiempo lo cura todo
by sodenoakatsuki
Summary: El tiempo ha hecho pagar sus culpas a Hans, pero eso lo hace sentir aún más deseos de Venganza hacia Elsa. El gran problema económico de Arrendelle la hace tomar una decisión ¿cual sera?
1. Chapter 1

No podía creerlo, me sentía aterrada de solo pensar en la noticia que me habían hecho llegar, los ter buques que llevaban mercancía de Arrendelle fueron hundidos por una tormenta, la economía no era lo suficientemente buena como para dejar las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado.

En los años que llevaba de ser gobernante nada como esto había sucedido, estaba sentada en mi despacho y de la desesperación lleve mis manos a mi frente para poder pensar en como solucionar este problema, mientras lo hacía podía sentir como el miedo nuevamente se apoderaba de mi ante esta situación y con esto mis poderes salían a la luz, en forma de una pequeña lluvia de copos de nieve que abarcaban por completo la habitación en la que me encontraba.

Pude escuchar el crujir de la puerta al ser abierta, mis ojos siguieron la silueta que entraba, era pequeña, diminuta, pero se movía vivamente hacia mi dirección. Suspire al ver de quien se trataba, la mire algo cortante, pero ella ni se inmuto en detenerse, en cambio sonrió amplia mente dejando ver sus pequeños dientes, sigo sin entender como es que cada vez que me veía había tanta devoción en su mirada, era imposible comprender que alguien pudiera reflejar tanta ilusión como lo reflejaban esos pequeños luceros azules iguales a los de Anna.

-¿donde esta Anna?, ¿cuantas veces debo decirte Astrid, que cuando yo este en esta habitación no puedes entrar?-pregunte seria, no era común verla vagar sola por el castillo sin la vigilancia de Anna, pero como era de esperarse de mi hermana solía distraerse y perder de vista a mi pequeña sobrina. Y no era para menos que alguien tuviera que estar cuidándola, apenas tenia cuatro años.

-No lo se-dijo confundida encongiendose de hombros, mientras volteaba hacia atrás de ella- Mamá desapareció-había hablado con total sinceridad, o al menos eso parecía

-¿Así que tu madre desapareció?-pregunte sorprendida, extrañada y hasta cierto punto preocupada

-Claro que no-la desaparecida había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta de mi despacho, viendo directamente a Astrid correr para refugiarse atrás de mi- No desaparecí, ella salió corriendo hacía aquí justo cuando le había ordenado que no lo hiciera-parecía el principio de una disculpa-le dije que estabas ocupada-parecía preocupada de lo que pudiera pensar en esos momentos, respecto a las malas noticias respecto a los buques de carga. Solo suspire, como si no tuviera de otra.

-tranquila Anna, puedes dejarla conmigo-definitivamente esa respuestas no se la esperaba Anna, quien con su mirada lo dijo todo,

-¿estas segura?-pregunto serena mientras entraba a la habitación y caminaba hacía mi.

-Estoy segura-Anna sonrió calladamente mientras asentía y luego se marchaba, mientras que la pequeña rubia sonreía tontamente sin dejar de mirarme-¿quieres hacer algo en especial?-pregunte intentando complacerla, desde que nació me había prometido a mi misma reponer el tiempo que perdí con Anna en Astrid. Ella solo levanto la mirada y puso uno de sus deditos en su barbilla.

-Si, ya se-dijo casi en un grito al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de Luz- Haz una novia para Olaf-dijo con una sonrisa boba, mientras yo fruncía el ceño,

-¿Por que quieres que haga eso?-pregunte intrigada y algo molesta al pensar en las posibles respuestas

-todos deben tener un novio o novia-dijo con un ademan y sus pequeños brazos se extendían para hacer un movimiento circular con ellos, pero simplemente me le quedé mirando seria, y ella llevo sus manitas hacia su boca para taparla-parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo, ese tipo de descubrimientos que se hacen a los cuatro años y se piensa que jamás en la vida podrán descubrir algo de la misma magnitud- Tu no tienes novio- yo solo la mire incrédula, me levante de mi asiento y camine hasta ella, me agache para ponerme a la misma altura de la pequeña, lo que claro era muy incomodo, pero era necesario.

-No es obligatorio tener un novio-explique con mis voz más suave, para poder captar su atención, tome sus pequeñas manos entre las mías y comencé a contarle una historia un tanto cierta- Te contaré algo, había una princesa llamada...-me quede callada intentando pensar en un nombre ficticio pero no funciono

-Anna-grito feliz, mientras daba pequeños brinquitos, yo solo reí

-Esta bien, la princesa se llamaba Anna. La princesa Anna, había estado sola por mucho tiempo entonces un día hubo una gran fiesta, donde conoció a un príncipe- esta vez pensaba ponerle un nombre- Hans..-pero luego recordé que no era buena idea ponerle el nombre real-Hansel-corregí-la princesa cuando lo conoció, quedó enamorada de inmediato y ella pensaba que era amor de verdad, ella quería casarse, pero no pudieron, luego ella cayo enferma, y cuando ella esperaba que el estuviera a su lado, el la dejo-no esperé la reacción en Astrid. Su labios se abrieron, y frunció el ceño, mientras me abrazó

-No tengas novio, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a Anna- yo reí suavemente- No lo haré, pero no lo hice para asustarte, solo por que no quiero que seas como la princesa cuando crezcas, debes de aprender a no confiar en todo lo que te digan los hombres apuestos-

-no tendré novio hasta los treinta, así como tu-dijo inocentemente, pero la edad que dijo que tenia estaba mal, apenas había cumplido los 26-Me parece bien que no tengas hasta los treinta-dije sonriendo, realmente esta era la parte divertida y es que la inocencia de Astrid hacia que yo olvidara por algunos momentos mi agitada vida como reina.

Pasó un mes después de eso, y por alguna extraña razón habían mandado algunas cartas con intenciones casamenteras, tontas insinuaciones para aprovecharse de la situación que pasaba Arrendelle. Estaba rompiendo una más de esas, Astrid estaba a mi lado jugando a lanzar los pedazos de hojas hacia arriba haciendo que cayeran como si de una lluvia de papeles se tratase.

Se escucho la puerta abrir y Kai entro mostrando sus respetos con una reverencia

-Su majestad, tiene visitas de las Islas del sur-

-¿vienen a tratar un asunto en particular?-dije seria

-quiere hablar con usted, de asuntos económicos ¿lo hago pasar?-pregunto Kai esperando la respuesta de la reina, después de pensar unos instantes asentí, minutos después vi aparecer en la puesta la silueta de el hombre que más le había hecho daño a mi famila, me había envenenado al punto de sentir repulsión por el, y ahora estaba de pie frente a mi, como si nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Podría decirles que no había cambiado nada en el, sus patillas salían a relucir de su rojo cabello, tenia sus facciones más maduras, ya no parecía el pequeño príncipe con sueños vagos de ser rey, parecía haber sentado cabeza, pero eso no lo iba a saber con solo mirarlo.

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente mientras me ponía de pie y me erguía lo necesario, tomaba suficiente aire para poder hablar en un tono audible y firme.

-¿Que es lo que haces aquí?-pregunte en tono de voz fuerte, me sorprenda verlo, no creí que tuviera el descaro de aparecer en Arrendelle por el resto de su vida, pero al parecer me equivocaba. Pude observar que Astrid quien aún no se había percatado de la presencia del individuo hasta que yo formule la pregunta, ella lo observaba embelesada.

-Nada malo, no me malinterpretes-el hablaba serio, viéndome fijamente y eso me molestaba, por alguna extraña razón intuía la razón de su repentina, inesperada e indeseable visita. Sin mencionar la falta de educación de su parte al hablarme como un igual, pero no me sorprendía viniendo de el- Lo que vengo a decirte, es muy importante, en especial para ti Reina Elsa-hablaba con cierta desfachatez que me resultaba irritante.

-¿Que puede serme de interés que provenga de ti?-estaba molesta, y sabía que eso se reflejaba en mis palabras, Astrid parecía desconocerme al mirarme, y no era para más, siempre trataba de no estar alterada cuando me encontraba con ella, suspire al ver que no podría seguir con esto mientras ella siguiera en esa habitación- Gerda- grite mientras la susodicha entraba haciendo una reverencia

-Su majestad ¿se le ofrece algo?-pregunto con la misma simpatía y amabilidad de siempre

-llévate a Astrid-pude ver como mi sobrina me veía enojada mientras Gerda la llevaba fuera de la habitación- Ahora, responde lo que te pedí-dije dirigiéndome a Hans, quien al ver a la niña salir sonrió de una forma melancólica, casi parecía doler al ver a la pequeña.

-Se que la economía de Arrendelle no es buena, y que en tu desesperado intento por mejorarla solo empeoró con el hundimiento de la mercancía- estaba más informado de lo que me hubiera gustado, el hablaba seguro haciendo ademanes con las manos, su lenguaje corporal era bueno y al parecer su labia había mejorado -Eres una reina bastante inteligente, y supongo que no puedes vivir tranquilamente sabiendo que mucha de tu gente pasa hambre, así que ofrezco 7 buques, 4 de ellos con mercancía, los 3 restantes con granos, vino, levadura, queso-lo mire extrañada, no era un hombre conocido por su benevolencia y lo que me intrigaba era lo que pediría a cambio

-Supongo que hay un precio-yo estaba seria, pero el al escuchar mis palabras no pudo evitar expresar una sonrisa de lado, y se acerco hacia mi, era una oferta tentadora y solo lo estaba pensando por que eso traería estabilidad para Arrendelle. Me molestaba el hecho de que se aprovechara de una situación critica como esta para sacar provecho. Pero árbol que nace torcido su tronco jamás endereza y menos cuando no cumple su condena en la cárcel por la benevolencia de su madre.

-Es uno muy pequeño, y muy accesible. Su mano-sentía no haber escuchado bien,

-¿Disculpa? Estas pidiéndome...-no pude continuar pues el me interrumpió

-Matrimonio. No es algo difícil de entender, eres muy bella pero eso algún día se acabará, que mejor manera de ocupar eso a tu favor, que garantizándole mejor economía a Arrendelle-alce la vista para confrontarlo, yo tenia el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados por el estrés que causaba esta situación- Y ten por seguro que no te asesinare- hablaba sin la mayor importancia, estaba ahí parado pidiéndome matrimonio para aprovechando la actual situación de mi reino, yo como gobernante me resistía a ceder a tan jugosa propuesta, claramente hablando de los buques. Pero estaba totalmente en contra de mi ética ya que no solo me había hecho daño a mi si no a Anna, bueno no me hizo daño, solo quiso matarme, pero eso es otro asunto.

-La respuesta es no, ni por que lo pidas un millón de veces cambiare la respuesta, ¿puede ver los pedazos de papel que se encuentran en el piso?, son otras propuestas tan interesadas como la que me acaba de hacer, y créeme que la tuya no tiene nada de sobresaliente con respecto a las otras-el miró las cartas rotas con las que hace un momento Astrid jugaba.

-Sigues siendo una fortaleza impenetrable-lo tome a manera de cumplido aunque claramente no lo expreso en esa forma.

-Si no vienes a tratar ningun otro asunto puedes retirarte, es algo molesto saber que estas fuera de la cárcel solo por ser un noble-dije con molestia y estaba en todo mi derecho, el pareció sonreír irónicamente ante mi comentario, luego llevo una de sus manos al puente de su nariz para negar levemente con la cabeza.

-Si una persona paga sus culpas antes de tenerlas y después de cometerlas ¿no crees que es suficiente?-no entendía de que hablaba o que quería dar a entender

-Hubiera estado más tranquila con que hubieras permanecido en la cárcel por al menos 20 años-era lo que yo esperaba, pero ese sueño había quedado destruido tiempo atrás.

-Por mi hubiera estado mejor, si eso hubiera pasado no la hubiera conocido a ella-y yo seguía sin entender de quien hablaba, por alguna extraña razón quería saber a quien se refería-Te doy un plazo de dos semanas para que cambies de parecer Reina Elsa, por cierto los buques están en el muelle por si quieres revisarlos-El caminó hacía la puerta para irse, mientras yo me quedaba ahí en el despacho pensando si era real todo lo que había dicho, tenia curiosidad por ir a ver las embarcaciones, pero no lo haría, no por ahora.

En la hora de la cena apenas y toque mi comida, estaba pensativa, tanto que Anna pudo darse cuenta.

-Elsa, quiero ayudarte, ayudar a Arrendelle, pero no se como-parecía estar triste, yo solo hice mi plato a un lado y suspire profundamente

-Anna, algo se me ocurrirá, tu y Kristoff no deben preocuparse por cuestiones que son mi obligación resolverlas-dije con voz firme y volumen audible

-Pero tía ese señor dijo que te regalaría siete buques-hablo inocentemente Astrid pensando que esas eran buenas noticias, pero estaba segura que ella ya no estaba dentro de la habitación cuando Hans dijo eso,

-Eso es maravilloso-celebró Anna, solo la vi seria, y ante mi seriedad cedió -¿No es bueno verdad?-pregunto Anna al verme

-No-respondí secamente

-¿Y quien era ese hombre?-pregunto Kristoff pensativo, claramente el sabía algunos detalles de lo que paso esta tarde

-Era Hans- respondí lo más rápido que mi boca pudo pronunciar, Anna frunció el ceño al igual que Kristoff, ambos alegaron el por que se los había dicho hasta ahora mientras Astrid grito algo parecido a ''Se llama como el príncipe del cuento''. Anna y mi cuñado estaban en su derecho de molestarse, era raro saber algo de Hans desde que intento matarme, y su regreso no podría traer nada bueno, incluso Anna quiso que Astrid estuviera vigilada las 24 horas.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado dos días, y la verdad la propuesta de Hans parecía menos repulsiva a cada segundo, no había encontrado ninguna solución, y efectivamente en el fiordo reposaban los siete buques repletos, pues yo misma los fui a revisar. En estos momentos Anna y yo nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de Astrid, ella terminaba de arroparla para que durmiera, no duró mucho en caer rendida. Anna se cercioró de taparla para luego ambas salir de ahí.

Caminamos hacía mi habitación, el ambiente entre ambas era algo tenso, parecía leer mis pensamientos o intentar descifrarlos, cuando llegamos a mi habitación abrí la puerta y amabas entramos para poder hablar. Yo tenia que mantener mi compostura, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo, me sentía fatal al no poder mejorar la situación de Arrendelle, había defraudado la memoria de mis padres y la confianza que tenían puesta en mi.

-Anna, debo darte malas noticias-dije intentando ser clara y precisa en lo que decía, Anna bajo la mirada, para luego suspirar

-No es tu culpa, Elsa-mi hermana tenia una compasión en oírme hacia mi, y eso me hacía sentir aún peor.

-Escucha, intente por todos los medios posibles conseguir una mejor propuesta que la de Hans. En cierto punto tiene razón yo debo de-la voz de Anna me hizo parar, parecía sobresaltada y sobre todo enojada.

-¿Como puedes decir eso?, siempre has dicho que las personas que se casan sin amor no son felices-era algo característico de mi hermana creer en que todo debería ser como tu lo piensas, como lo mereces. Pero yo se muy bien que las cosas nunca, absolutamente nunca son somo las esperas, ni mucho menos, como las mereces.

-Basta-la hice callar de inmediato- En momentos como estos estoy dispuesta a aceptar la propuesta de ese delincuente. Y si siempre lo digo, pero en esta situación, si mi pueblo sale de esta oscuridad yo siempre seré inmensamente feliz-y eso era completamente cierto, no me importaba sacrificarme con tal de que Arrandelle fuera tan fructífero como un día lo fue.

-¿vas a aceptar?-Anna estaba muy enojada y esto solo fue el comienzo de una gran discusión.

-Si, mañana en la mañana iré a hablar con Hans, y nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de opinión- Anna simplemente me vio con reproche y se encamino a la puerta. Esa noche no pude dormir mucho,en esos lapsos de tiempo me venían a la mente recursos de mis padre, de mi coronación, de la gran helada que cause y todo se aglomeraba en forma de lagrimas en mis ojos. Y me dolía, claro que me dolía entregarle a el lo que más quería, pero era justo, el salvaría lo que yo no pude, me enojaba pensar en la manera en la que Hans podría gobernar Arrendelle y me enfermaba solo de pensar que tendría que casarme con el, pero los sacrificios se deben hacer para salvar lo que tu más quieres.

Pensé que no dormiría, hasta que mis ojos por fin pudieron juntarse, y traerme algo de paz, me deje llevar por el cansancio y no supe más de mi hasta que unas pequeñas manos, y algunos movimientos bruscos en mi cama me hicieron despertar.

-Tía, despierta-dijo sonriente Astrid, tan impetuosa e inquieta como siempre, el cansancio aún seguía dentro de mi, pero al ver la claridad que se escabullía por las cortinas supe que debía levantarme. Con pesadez comencé a moverme hasta llegar al quicio de mi cama, donde me senté, suspire profundamente y me puse de pie.

-Astrid, tomaré un baño, no puedo jugar ahora-dije mientras veía su pequeña mueca de ilusión caerse por completo, eso estrujo mi corazón- jugaré contigo más tarde, lo prometo-fue como si le devolviera la alegría a mi pequeña sobrina, era algo impresionante, los niños siempre tan inocentes, tan leales, siempre siendo niños. Pero esta vez ella no pudo hacerme olvidar lo que tendías que hacer. Después del baño estaba dispuesta a ir a Hans, para, de algún modo aceptar su propuesta .

El baño, se supone que debería ser relajante, pero creo que eso no cuenta cuando es con agua fría, pues no fue en absoluto relajante, lo alargue lo más que pude, pero de algún modo debía terminar y salir a afrontar mi decisión. Salí del baño y mi vestido me esperaba, ese día decidí uno azul marino, era del mismo corte que el que use en mi coronación. Peine mi cabello y lo amarre en una trenza la cual colgaba en uno de mis hombros. Me puse mi corona y me levanté y comencé mi calvario hasta las naves de las islas del sur.

Casi iba arrastrándome, me parecía ilógico recurrir a el para salvarme, para salvar a Arrendelle. Detrás de mi caminaban varios guardias, custodiandome. Eso era innecesario, pero Anna es algo paranoica. Daba gracias de no estar asustada, ya que hubiera congelado el camino entero. Pero no tardo a mi lado la tranquilidad, pues cuando estaba frente aquellos enormes barcos pude sentir como el miedo se apoderaba de mi.

Respire profundamente para intentar calmarme y con paso decidido fui al que tenia la gran bandera de las islas de sur, camine por la tabla hacia la embarcación y una vez arriba de ella me dirigí al primer hombre que vi.

-Llévame con Hans-pedí y el hombre hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, nos adentramos hasta llegar a un camarote separado de los demás. El hombre toco la puerta y desde dentro se pudo escuchar la voz grave de Hans.

-Adelante-yo solo trague saliva, me arme de valor y abrí la puerta, el al verme en el umbral hizo un gesto de satisfacción, era realmente humillante.-¿que la trae por aquí?-su voz altanera me sacaba de mis cabales, pero necesitaba auto control para no congelar la habitación.

-Algo simple y sencillo, tanto que será fácil entenderlo. Vengo a aceptar tu propuesta-no pude evitar desviar la mirada mientras hablaba, no quería ver lo gozoso que debería de estar

-hizo una buena elección majestad-dijo el con una sonrisa, no podría describírsela por que no supe descifrarla.- Bajen todo, vacíen los barcos- ordenó a los peones quienes inmediatamente obedecieron- A si, lleven todo al castillo-yo lo observaba atentamente, mientras sus aires de capitan y futuro gobernante se apoderaban de el, pero no pude evitar fijarme en un hermoso cuadro que se encontraba arriba de su cama, una mujer castaña de ojos azules estaba pintada en el, tenia una sonrisa hermosa y parecía de la edad de Anna.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras los hombres de Hans llevaban las cosas al castillo, el y yo permanecíamos en su camarote, me invito a sentarme a lo cual no me negué, pero yo estaba sin despegar la mirada de aquel retrato. Pensé que era su madre, pero pude ver la fecha en una esquina, parecía haber sido pintado no hace más de cuatro años, Hans se dio cuenta que no para de ver aquella pintura y por alguna razón nuevamente esa sonrisa melancólica apareció en el. Era la misma que esbozo cuando vio a Astrid en mi despacho.

-debo felicitarte, obtuviste lo que siempre has querido, seras Rey-esperaba una reacción arrogante pero en cambio permaneció con su sonrisa melancólica mientras me dedicaba una mirada llena de tristeza, yo seguía sin comprender por que lo hacía.

-No necesitas felicitarme, pero te felicito yo a ti, por tu sacrificio, la verdad no pensé que aceptaras, pero me lleve una sorpresa-el hablaba sereno, tranquilo y yo no comprendia a que venia ese comentario- ¿Ves a la mujer del cuadro?-pregunto volteando a verlo, yo solo asentí confundida, el se levanto y caminó hacía un costado de la habitación, sobre una silla reposaba una cuadro que estaba cubierto por un pedazo de tela, el cual levantó dejando ver a la misma mujer pero ahora con un vestido de novia, mis ojos no lo creían a su lado estaba el, con un traje de gala blanco y una banda roja representando su grado de realeza. Mi corazón se paralizo y por un momento todo tuvo sentido.

-¿Es tu esposa?-pregunte sin salir de mi confusión, como era posible, yo no me había enterado de nada, en el tiempo que paso fue como si el mar se lo hubiera tragado, lo que había pasado con el era una incógnita que ahora se resolvía.

-Era-corrigió de forma cortante -murió hace dos años-bajo la mirada al decirme esto, y yo me quedé helada, no me esperaba algo así.

-lo siento-dije en automático, el solo rió

-No lo sientes, así que por favor no lo digas. Ella murió, estábamos esperando un hijo, Se llamaba Olga- siempre había querido que Hans pagara sus culpas, pero creo que esto había sido demasiado, esto es lo que se conoce como Karma, al menos eso leí en uno de los libros traídos de oriente.

-Era muy hermosa-dije intentando mantener una conversación, y por que no tenia ni la menor idea de que decir y estoy segura que Hans lo sabía.

-Si, lo era, pero también muy buena, demasiado bondadosa como para hacerme prometer en su lecho de muerte que trataría de reparar mis malos actos y aquí estoy-se otorgo a si mismo el honor que creía merecerse

-No estas reparando nada Hans, imponer un acuerdo el cual es aún mas beneficioso para ti, aprovechándote de la situación, no es sinónimo reparar, ni si quiera se acerca-regañe, molesta observando que el pelirrojo tenia más que decir.

-Eso es otro asunto, también prometí que me casaría con alguien que fuera más hermosa e inteligente que ella-mis poderes comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia al enfriar la habitación ante mi mal humor causado por el tonto comentario del ojiverde.

-Es demasiado, lo que habías avanzado, lo acabas de retroceder- me levante de la silla donde estaba, Hans se acababa de ganar el puesto como el hombre mas idiota del mundo, y disculpen por la palabra pero es la única que lo describe.

-Espera-dijo tomándome del brazo para evitar que siguiera mi camino- no te enojes, pero eso también es verdad, y la única mujer con esas características y que aún con eta casada eres tu-mis ojos lo miraban y no podían creerlo, safe mi brazo de su agarre poco a poco

-disculpa por no tener tiempo de buscar un hombre, los cuales la mayoría solo me buscaría por estar interesado en ser rey-dije molesta- ¿Y no pudiste decirme eso desde el principio?, me refiero a que venias para ''reparar tus malos actos''-dije en voz alta y con ironía, no era mi estilo usarla pero estar cerca de el me irritaba.

-No, si lo hubiera hecho primero te hubieras negado rotundamente, y por tu orgullo no me hubieras creído-suspire al ponerme a pensar que lo que decía era exactamente lo que habría hecho.

-Bueno, creo que tienes algo de razón en eso-cuando le dí la razón esbozo una sonrisa de lado, tan encantadora que jamás, en toda mi vida había visto a un hombre sonreír de esa manera y cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi mente me sonroje violentamente. y maldije el momento en que pensé esto.

-Y si te hubiera pedido matrimonio de la nada, me habrías tachado de loco y me hubieras mandado a sacar del castillo-no pude evitar reírme tontamente,

-Definitivamente- al decir eso, pude percibir que subía la temperatura de la habitación, era como si mi miedo se hubiera apagado y mis poderes estuvieran bajo control y es que ya no me sentía amenazada, en realidad hasta cierto punto era llevadera la presencia de Hans en esos momentos.

-¿Como se llama la hija de Anna?-preguntó el tratando de mantener la conversación

-Se llama Astrid-respondí

-¿A Astrid le gustan las muñecas?-preguntó mientras se mostraba pensativo, no tenia ni la menor idea a que venia todo esto, me refiero a que de la nada hubiera sacado el tema de Astrid, pero supongo que cuando pierdes un hijo lo vez realizado en todos los niños.

-Supongo, a todas las niñas de cuatro años les gustan-la verdad es que no recuerdo a Astrid sosteniendo una muñeca, pero es mi sobrina a si que tengo que actuar como si realmente me acordara-debo irme, pronto servirán la comida- dije al ver el reloj en la pared.

-Elsa-al mirarlo pude ver que tenia el ceño fruncido y me miraba fijamente- mis hombres están ocupados bajando las cosas y no podrán hacerme de comer-lo meré incrédula, jamás pedirá las cosas como la gente. Pero en cierta forma si todo lo que me había dicho era real, sentía que debía agradecerlo de algún modo.

-En medía hora se servirá, puedes ir, si quieres-mientras me daba la media vuelta y regresaba al castillo sana y salva, excepto por la impactante noticia que aún no me creía. ¿Realmente Hans se había casado? ¿rea verdad todo lo que había dicho?. Y si realmente era verdad todo, el ya había pagado por sus culpas.


End file.
